wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Ex Nihilo
Ex Nihilo is a cape from another world stranded in Earth Gimel. Personality After two years on Gimel, he was able to speak english. His degree of fluency is currently unknown. Appearance Ex Nihilo wears a outfit dervived from a modified business suit, an uncommon costuming choice among cape culture.“I’m surprised you came in costumes,” John told us. “I imagined suits and masks.” Not an angle of attack or criticism I’d anticipated. It made sense, in a way. Delegitimize, disarm, call reasonable and natural things into question. “That would have bad implications,” I said. “The aesthetic you’re talking about is a popular villain thing. Ambassadors in Boston, Dark Society down the East coast, there was a group of weapons dealers called the Brokers… And of course the Elite who were the biggest American villain gang. The exception on the hero side would be the Suits, and even they had costumes for serious events where they needed the extra pockets, armor, and everything else.” “So interesting,” Lynn said. “This is all the sort of thing you have to consider.” “We wouldn’t want to borrow from the Suits’ look either,” Tristan added. “The members of their team who weren’t the first casualties of Gold Morning were some of the bravest fighters. We respect them too much to plagiarize.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.11 He wears a tinker mask that makes it seem like there is a large hole in his face. Abilities and Powers Ex Nihilo is a Tinker. He is capable of placing people into a stasis that protects them from being hurt.She turned to say something, because she’d bumped into someone in her haste, and she came face to face with a person who was trapped in a dissolving state, thirty percent of a person frozen in time, their bodies cut off at a point, the edges constantly shedding a ‘smoke’ of geometric shapes- triangles, squares, circles. A tinker in a business suit with a floating platform the size of a trash can lid, little desk terminal rising up to his chest, and a gleaming tinker mask that made it look like there was a hole in his face you could put an arm through… he was so close to her they could have touched each other. Another cape from another world that hadn’t found his way back, he’d acclimatized more, spoke our language. I saw her head turn more as she realized the reality of the situation. First, looking past the one person she’d tried to apologize to, she saw the people she’d just tried to save were already safe, phased out of existence, every body or body part that was in the way of harm gone, everyone who had been cut in half frozen in stasis. I saw the pride disappear as the tinker gave her the briefest of looks before hitting buttons on his desk, ending the stasis. The capes he’d affected resumed moving. The person Hecatomb had tried to talk to became whole again, looking very surprised to have a ten foot tall, gore-streaked woman with bronze skin looming over him. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.6 Equipment Appears to operate a mobile desk that modulates and focuses his effects. History Gold Morning Ex Nihilo was brought from his original world into the fight against Scion by Khepri.When I had the vast majority of them, I began looking to other universes. ... Other earths only had a small handful. No doubt there had been contamination at some point where doorways had been opened. Whole worlds with only ten capes at most, half of which were case fifty-threes. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 After the fight was done, he was stuck on a foreign earth. The Ice Breaks Ex Nihilo assisted in fighting off Titan Eve, Titan Oberon, and Titan Skadi. Category:Heroes Category:Tinker Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters